Juste parce que c'est toi Sasuke
by Kokoro kill
Summary: Sasuke avait fait une seul erreur de sa vie c'était de coucher avec une autre personne que Naruto !
1. La brèche

POV Sasuke

J'ai jamais été sur de mes sentiments. C'est ce que je me dis maintenant après avoir tous foutu en l'air. Lui et moi, c'est fini. J'ai fait trois erreurs. La première c'était d'avoir douté de lui, la deuxième de l'avoir tromper et la troisième l'avoir laisser partir.

Je mérite peut-être pas son pardon mais j'aimerais qui comprenne que sans lui je suis plus rien, depuis qui m'a quitter je vis plus, j'arrive plus à rien faire. J'ai même plus de communication externe, je vais plus au travail, je viens de remarquer que je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis. Aucun. A part peut-être les siens.

Il est trois heures du mat ça va faire deux semaines que la notion du temps a disparu je fais plus la différence entre le jour et la nuit. Je pense que j'ai maigri vu que je n'avale plus rien. Est-ce vraiment la fin. La fin de nous.

DRING !

Putain je ne sais pas qui sa peut-être mais la personne a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de sonner à cette heure-ci.

POV Externe

Sasuke ouvre la porte d'entrée

…

Temps de réaction

…..

_ Je peux rentrer ?

_ ...

_ Parce que je me les gèle un peu la ?

_ ..Hum...

Sasuke recula et le laissa rentrer.

Sans laisser le temps a son inviter de s'asseoir, Sasuke s'avance et l'entoure de ses bras, son torse contre dos.

POV Sasuke

Ca faisait tellement longtemps. Fort mais avec une once fruité, son parfum m'avait manqué.

_ Sasuke tu commence à me faire mal...

_ Na…ruto si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.

_ Ecoute Sasuke désolé mais j'étais venu avec une chose en tête alors laisse-moi d'abord commencer dit-il avec une pointe de culpabilité

Je fini par le lâché malgré moi.

_ Assis toi.

_ Non je vais rester debout.

_ Ok.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment puis naruto abrégea.

_ Je m'en vais Sasuke, loin de toi, loin de tous ce qui nous as déjà liés auparavant je veux plus entendre ton nom, je veux plus vivre dans un endroit proche de toi, donc je m'en vais chez mon Oncle aux Etats-Unis.

Sasuke essaye d'assimiler mais le choc et très fort il n'arrive même pas à prononcer un mot.

_ J'ai déjà tout préparé je m'en vais à l'aube, je prends le premier vol, je suis venu te poser une dernière question avant mon départ et j'aimerai que cette fois pour une fois dans ta vie tu me répondes franchement. M'as-tu réellement considéré Sasuke ?

Reprenant conscience Sasuke distingue maintenant des gouttes sur le visage de son Amants son Ex-Amants, des larmes perlent le long de ses joue il n'essaye même pas de les essuyer.

_ Naru...to je t'aime, écoute moi bien s'il te plait, depuis que t'es parti j'ai compris mon erreur, je sais je n'aurais pas dû mais je n'ai pas vu les choses venir, Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin, je...

_ Qu'est ce qui irait aussi loin Sasuke les sentiments que tu ressens ? Pour qui ? Pour elle ? Pour moi ?

_ Non, je parle de maintenant je ne pensais pas que pour une histoire d'un soir, tu m'aurais quitté naruto, en plus de ça j'avais bu, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, je te demande pardon

_ Mais tu l'as revu Sasuke... Tu l'as revu encore une fois

_ Parce que ça m'avait manqué d'être avec une femme qui me désirait, avec ton travail et tes amis, j'avais l'impression d'être de trop, que.., je manquais d'affection, tu ne me faisais plus trop l'amour, peut-être que tu ne me désirais plus, et elle, elle était là, elle voulait de moi, elle

_ C'est bon j'en ai assez entendu !

_ Non, Naruto écoute moi, maintenant j'en crève, ton absence me ronge, il m'arrive même de me faire des illusions, j'ai besoin de toi, si tu t'en vas je vais en souffrir

_ Tu penses vraiment qu'à toi, t'es qu'un égoïste, peut-être qu'en allant dans les bras d'une autre ça n'allait peut-être pas me faire souffrir, peut-être qu'en faisant l'amour a une autre ça n'allait pas me briser, PEUT-ÊTRE QU'EN LUI OFFRANT TES CARESSE, TES LEVRES, TES REGARDS ET TOUT LES RESTE CA N'ALLAIT PAS ME DETRUIRE , JE T'AIME SASUKE, JE T'AIME ET A CAUSE DE CA JE SOUFFRE.

_ Je t'aime aussi Naruto

_...

_...

_ Je pense que fallait y penser avant de me tromper

_...

_ Adieu Sasuke

Des larmes.

Des cœurs meurtris par un amour incompris.

Un avion qui décolle.

Un toit qui s'effondre

Une douleur à la poitrine, une forte douleur, une douleur incessante.

Il était vraiment parti.

...

Cinq années se sont maintenant écoulées

Naruto vis toujours à New York, devenu une star de renommée mondiale, Jeune chanteur se faisant appelé Kyu, N°1 des ventes partout dans le monde.

Sasuke quant à lui c'était éclipsé à Paris, a repris l'entreprise familiale, Le Magazine Event Uchiha.

Chef d'entreprise, Tout le monde avait entendu parler de son histoire, et de comment il avait fait grimper son magazine, au magazine le plus vendu à l'internationale.

Un Avion, Une destination, Deux réservation, le même jour à la même heure, dans le même hôtel, au même étage, deux chambres côte à côte, avec balcon.

Rien ne les relit pourtant…


	2. QuestionRéponse

_ Alors où est la voiture ?

_ Oui, monsieur Uchiha, il arrive

_ La prochaine fois si tu ne veux pas perdre ton travail, la voiture a intérêt à être là une heure avant mon arriver.

_ Ou...Oui Monsieur, La voiture est là.

_ Ce n'était pas trop tôt !

* * *

><p>_ Yo, shika<p>

_ Wow je t'ai même pas reconnu ta grandi, tu fais une tête de plus que moi !

_ Oh, arrête

_ En plus ta musclé, dis -donc ils te donnent quoi a bouffer là-bas, je vais venir faire un tour.

_ Hahahahahaha, je t'en prie shika.

_ Allez monte.

Dans la voiture…

_ Alors, comment ça se passe là-bas ?

_ Plutôt pas mal, Je reviens de tournée, donc j'ai du temps pour me reposer et écrire des chansons avant d'enchainer, un nouvel album.

_ A ouais, mais pourquoi tu viens avec deux jours d'avance ?

_ Il y a un meeting auquel je dois assister demain, entre star et journaliste, et faut que j'y assiste.

_ Ha, je vois tu veux te faire encore plus célèbre et lâcher des sourires partout pour nous montrer ton beau sourire

_ Auquel personne ne résiste !

_ Haha haha

_ Tu viens à la maison ?

_ Non, je ne voudrais pas déranger

_ Tu ne dérange jamais naruto, et Temari sera surement contente

_ Oh non, ta copine est trop violente pour moi

_ Ha sa tu peux le dire

_ Haha ha, tant fais pas mec j'ai déjà réservé une chambre dans le même Hôtel ou se déroulera le meeting, au moins j'aurais deux jours pour me trouver un nouvel appart.

_ Tu sais que ton ancien appart et toujours inhabité, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne retournes pas la bas.

Le sourire de naruto sans va, les souvenirs remontent.

_ Non shika, mon ancien appart va me rappeler mon ancienne vie, vaut mieux pas, je vais en louer un nouveau le temps de mon séjour.

Shikamaru regarde Naruto, le gamin d'avant à changer, du haut de ses 22 ans, il en a vécu des choses, la mort de ses parents, l'adoption, puis les peine de cœur.

_ Ok, du moment que tu te sens bien, tu peux compter sur moi !

_ Merci shika mais ça je le sais déjà, c'est pour ça que je profite autant de toi !

_ BAAKAA !

* * *

><p>_ Bonjour j'ai une réservation au nom d'Uchiha<p>

_ Oui, patientez un instant...

L'hôtel était luxueux, des voitures de marques s'arrêter toute les cinq minutes, toutes les stars qui vont assister au meeting de demain on réserver une chambre à l'avance.

Pendant que l'hôtesse vérifier la chambre, Sasuke regarda autour de lui. Son regard se stoppa sur une silhouette qu'il reconnaissait avec tant bien que mal comme celle de Sakura qui elle aussi en croisant celui de Sasuke s'avança vers lui.

Elle avait embelli, elle ressemblait plus à une femme, cela faisait quand même cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu.

_ Mais qui vois-je, Sasuke-kun !

_ Sakura...

_ Ça fait longtemps, on devrait prendre un café et discuter du bon vieux temps.

_ Non, désolé j'en ai ni l'envie, ni le temps donc tu m'excuseras mais...

_ Encore plus beau et froid que d'habitude, t'es ici pour le meeting ?

_ Oui, comme tu vois.

_ Sasuke-kun, t'aurais pu envoyer un de tes sous-fifres !

_ Non, désolé mais je prends mon travail à cœur.

_ Oh, je vois, pourquoi ton magazine est en première ligne.

_ Oui, et espérons qu'il le reste...

_ Au fait Sasuke tu es au courant que

_ Monsieur Uchiha ?

_ Oui ?

_ Voici le pass pour votre chambre, doit-on appelez un portier pour vos bagages ?

_ Non, merci, je n'ai presque rien.

Il fit un signe de main à Sakura et s'en alla vers les ascenseurs. Il appuya sur le bouton, soudainement un grand raffut ce fût entendre devant les portes de l'hôtel, une masse de journaliste, s'exciter à l'entrée de celui-ci.

_ Encore une nouvelle star, pensa-t-il !

Il rentra dans l'ascenseur se plaça au fond et commença à feuilleter la liste des invités qu'il y aurait demain, mais, une silhouette passa entre les portes de celle-ci et avant qu'elle ne se ferme il cria.

_ Désolé, la people mais les photos et les autographes c'est pour demain il faut que je me refasse une beauté !

Dans l'ascenseur...

_ Vraiment c'est journaliste, il n'en rate pas une dit-il pour lui-même un peu essoufflé, le front appuyé contre les porte de l'ascenseur.

Sasuke ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, il en était pourtant un, un journaliste.

_ Vous descendez à quel étage ?

_ Si j'aurais eu besoin de votre aide pour appuyer sur le bouton menant à mon étage, c'est que je suis soit paresseux au point de demander de l'aide, soit manchot, et vu que aucun des caractères suivant n'entre dans mes défaut de nature, vous pouvez tout simplement éviter de m'adresser la parole.

Sasuke avait répondu en gardant toujours les yeux rivés sur sa liste.

Encore choqué, de la réponse de son vis-à-vis, il se retourne.

_ J'attendais que ça, j'en ai marre de faire le mec sociable et tout le reste, en temps normal, les gens comme toi je les méprise un à un juste que mon petit-ami essaye de me faire changer à tout prix dit-il avec un air glaciale.

A partir de là Sasuke quitta sa feuille, pour se retrouver noyer des deux orbes bleu, un bleu clair et condensé, un bleu lumineux, éclatant entourer d'un halo noir épais.

Des cheveux rouges sang comme il en avait jamais vu une prestance incroyable. Tout ce que Sasuke déteste plus profondément des gens comme lui.

''BIP BIP''

La sonnerie de son téléphone, retentit.

_ Oui, allo

…

_ Oh, oui chéri, je suis arrivé à l'hôtel.

…

_ Oh pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'allait réserver…

..

_ Ok, je vais annuler ta réservation, je viens te chercher à l'entrée de l'hôtel.

…

_ a tout de suite mon amour.

Il raccroche et recompose un nouveau numéro.

_Oui, Kankuro.

..

_ C'est moi, vu que t'es encore en bas tu peux annuler une réservation de chambre pour moi

…

_ Non, pas la mienne, celle de mon copain...

..

_ Il a réservé au nom de Uzumaki...

Sasuke a le regard qui s'agrandit

_Uzumaki Naruto...

Un ascenseur qui s'arrête

Une porte qui claque

Un cerveau qui s'affole

Une main qui tremble toujours sur la poignée de la porte.

Après toutes ses années le retour va se faire douloureux.


	3. Meeting

8H05

Les mains sur son front Sasuke est allongé sur le dos, sur le lit dans sa chambre d'hôtel, vêtu d'un simple jean noir et un t-shirt blanc…

Nuit blanche, pour Sasuke qui n'a pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit...

Pov Sasuke

C'est quoi ce délire là…Naruto … Je vais revoir Naruto ….Putain je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de l'oublier qu'il revient. Et c'est quoi ce délire ce gars est son petit ami.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était vraiment gay. Il m'avait dit que moi c'était spécial qu'il ne pourrait pas aimer un autre homme. Il m'avait dit que c'est que parce que c'est moi et personne d'autre. Menteur !

FLASH BACK ON

Dans une discothèque…Au comptoir...

Habillé d'un cuir noir et chemise bleu nuit, ouverte sur ses pectoraux en sueur, naruto ne passe pas inaperçu, Sasuke vêtu d'un simple bas de costard et d'un shirt en col V blanc.

_ Sasuke mais pourquoi t'es énervé ?

_ Je ne suis pas énervé, c'est toi qui m'énerve !

_ Sasuke tu sais que ce que tu viens de dire n'a aucun sens.

_C'est bon lâche moi les baskets et retourne te frotter contre ton petit brun

_ Quel petit brun ? Tu parles de Kiba ?

_ Qui tu veux c'est plus mon problème maintenant fais ce que tu veux de ton cul !

_ Oh je n'y crois pas Sasuke, une première !

_ De quoi, une première ?

_ T'es jaloux ! Hahahahahaha Tous les jours tu m'en fais voir de tous les couleurs

_ Mais qu'est que tu racontes je ne suis pas jaloux du tout

_ Si Sasuke et tu t'en rends même pas compte

_ Et dis-moi pourquoi je serais jaloux

_ Ben parce que tu m'aime voyons

_ Je t'aime mais pas jusqu'à être jaloux

_ Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens Sasuke

_ Bon je rentre tu m'énerve encore plus là

_ Oh que non tu ne vas nulle part

_ Mais naruto tu m'emmène ou ?

_ Tais toi !

Naruto prend Sasuke et l'emmène dans un coin sombre de la boite de nuit ou personne ne peut les voir.

_ Mais naruto, Tu fais quoi pas i...

_ Chuuuut !

Naruto pousse Sasuke contre le mur et se colle contre lui, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes demandant le passage pour atteindre le baiser sauvage et langoureux. Des coups de bassin, les excitant l'un l'autre, Sasuke ne résiste plus, devant les caresse et les baiser de naruto il ne résiste jamais longtemps.

Sasuke attrape la nuque de naruto pour approfondir le baiser, les mains de naruto passe sous le t-shirt de Sasuke pour aller pincer ses tétons, sasu ne peut retenir des petits gémissements, ce qui a pour habitude d'exciter encore plus naruto.

Naruto retourne brusquement Sasuke et se positionne derrière lui, frottant son sexe déjà bien dressé au derrière de Sasuke. Déjà bien en sueur, et bien chaud naruto écarta tous les derniers obstacles avant de pénétrer sauvagement Sasuke.

_ C'est la dernière fois que je te vois faire une crise de jalousie pour un rien, ta compris Sas'ke ?

_ HAnnnnnn …..

_ J'entends rien Temee

Approfondissant ces coups de butoirs.

_ Ouiiii…..

_ Tan… Mieux….

Attrapant la verge de Sasuke au passage et le masturbant. Nos deux amants sont déjà plus sur terre.

_ C'est…p..pas …parcque….t'es…u..un..homme…ou…une…femme…

Au bord de la jouissance

_ Mais c'est parce que c'est toi, Sasuke et personne d'autre !

FLASH BACK OFF

C'est qu'un menteur, je vais lui faire regretter de m'avoir laissé...

8h45

Sasuke sort de la douche, terminant tout juste son rasage, ses long cheveux qui lui arrivait maintenant aux épaules était attaché en queue de cheval, sa peau blanche avait pris quelques couleurs du à la chaleur, son torse était plus finement dessiné, sans en faire trop, Sasuke à toujours eu la taille qu'il fallait 1m80 sans doute, Mince, il aurait pu faire du mannequinat .Pour une fois dans sa vie il se prenait la tête en choisissant la tenue qu'il allait porter...

Il avait choisi de tout donner, de le reconquérir, il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'enfuir à nouveau, si il na ne serait-ce encore un poil de sentiments pour lui il le retiendrait.

Col roulé noir, sur un pantalon noir, veste de costard blanche, chaussure noir vernis, montre blanche à son poignet, les cheveux toujours en queue de cheval, et juste une petite boucle d'oreille noir à son oreille droite. Et le parfum, toujours le même parfum, fort et sauvage.

C'était plus 31 mais Sasuke était sur son 007, sa mission étant de reprendre un cœur qui avait pris la fuite.

9h50

Sasuke se regarde une dernière fois, un petit sourire ornant son visage. Il était prêt.

9h57

Tous les invités sont présents, dans une grande salle, les tables rondes sont disposé de manière à ce que tout le monde puissent voir tout le monde, les reporters d'un côté et les grandes stars de l'autre.

Ce meeting consistait à faire une interview centrale, le journaliste devait poser des questions à la personnalité et tous les autres journalistes prendrait note chacun à leur tour.

9h58

Naruto fait son entré en dernière minute, comme à son habitude, habillé d'un costard entièrement noir sombre avec, une rose rouge pour cassé son ton dans la poche de son veston.

Il avait du style et habillé comme ça il faisait plus mature, et beaucoup plus responsable.

Ses cheveux courts toujours aussi blonds légèrement coiffés. Il était beau.

Un petit signe de main, un sourire éclatant, et il rejoint Gaara à l'une des tables rondes.

10h00

Les portes se ferment.

Le parolier s'avance sur l'estrade et débute ce meeting.

_ Bonjour je me Présente Iruka Umino, je serais l'intervenant de cette réunion. Nous allons débuter les questions avec ….

Pendant qu'il parlait naruto chuchoté avec Gaara.

_ T'en as pas eu assez pour cette nuit, arrête de me faire du pied Gaara tu pourrais effleurer le vieux monsieur à ta gauche...

_ Désolé, tu me fais trop d'effet Naruto.

_ Ecoute bien

_ SASUKE UCHIWA !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivi le nom.

Pov Naruto

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Sasuke ? Quel Sasuke ?

Naruto regarde autour de lui mais n'aperçoit rien. Abasourdi. Il regarde autour de lui et tout le monde dans la salle semble chercher quelqu'un puis dans un grand bruit les grandes portes de la salle de réunions s'ouvrent sur une silhouette.

Tous les regards sont tournés vers l'entrée.

D'une classe Uchiwienne, Sasuke s'immisce dans la salle de réunion avec les portes qui se referment derrière lui, tous les regards de la salle étaient dirigés vers sa personne.

D'une voix aussi rauque et sensuel.

_ Désolé, du retard...

Certains baver, d'autre avait fait tomber leur feuille sans s'en rendre compte, d'autre fantasmer, et d'autre n'y croyait pas.

Sasuke avança jusqu'à la table de naruto, quand leur regard se croisèrent, Sasuke se stoppa et dans un mouvement félin, il s'avança vers celui qui n'avait plus mot, ni bouche d'ailleurs.

_ Salut toi, ça fait un bout de temps nè ? dit-il avec le plus beau sourire du monde.

Naruto croyait hallucinait

_ Sa…SASUKE !

Une chaise qui tombe

Des regards perturbés

Deux regards en particuliers

Un regard remplis de remord

Un autre avec une naissance de jalousie profonde


	4. Et Si !

Naruto s'était lever en laissant sa chaise tomber, le regard vraiment affolé, cinq années après leur séparation, le voilà, plus grand, plus beau, plus craquant devant ses yeux sans une once de surprise.

_ Sasuke mais

_ Viens naruto pas ici !

Sasuke allait prendre naruto par la main, quand celle-ci fut rejetée vivement par une autre main.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que !

Gaara venait de se mettre entre nos deux ex amants, ne comprenant rien à la situation, mais tout ce qui allait avec naruto, allait avec lui.

_ Que veux-tu ?

Un regard perçant accompagnée d'une voix froide.

_ Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

_ Au père noël ! Tu lui veux quoi à naruto ?

Décidément, ce n'était pas gagner.

_ C'est bon calme toi Gaara c'est une vielle connaissance... Je reviens

Naruto qui avait repris ses esprits, fit un signe de tête, a Sasuke pour qu'il le suive dehors.

Gaara se rassit, en jetant un regard noir à Sasuke, qui eut un petit rictus au bout des lèvres, signe de victoire pour lui.

La salle reprenait lentement son activité, malgré les regards curieux...

Une fois dehors…Dans un coin du grand hall d'entrée

_ Tu fais quoi ici, Sasuke ?

_ Mon travail

Naruto le regarda un peu confus, Sasuke continua

_ J'ai repris l'entreprise familiale, je suis donc ici pour le meeting comme tu as pu le constater en tant que journaliste.

_ Si j'aurais su je.. dis naruto assez bas, mais pas assez pour que Sasuke n'entende pas

_ Si t'aurais su quoi Naruto ? Tu ne serais pas venu ? Juste pour m'éviter ?

_ Juste pour t'éviter ?

Naruto regarda Sasuke avec une rage inattendue

_ Juste pour t'éviter ? Parce que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante après ce que tu m'as fait ? Dois-je te rappeler, la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé ? Pourquoi t'es-la ? HEIN ? REPOND MOI ? Si tu savais que j'allais venir pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es montré ? Tu n'as pas de remord ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? PUTAIN !

Naruto était complétement troublé, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait, on ne faisait plus la différence entre le dialogue et le monologue. Après toutes ces années qui ne comprendrait pas.

_ Naruto je...

_ Tu QUOI SASUKE ? TU QUOI ?

Les larmes même si il ne voulait pas qu'elles se montrent il n'a pas pu les retenir, l'océan débordait …

_ Cinq ans Sasuke, je commençais à oublier…. Pourquoi maintenant …

C'est dur, trop dur pour naruto. Sasuke le regard une peine sur le cœur, voulant le prendre dans c'est bras, mais ce droit il ne l'as pas.

_ Naruto, laisse-moi au moins m'exprimer

_ Pas la peine Sasuke, Je ne veux rien savoir

_ Naru… je

Le surnom, un surnom englouti avec le temps qui refait surface. Ce surnom qu'il avait apprécié.

Flash-Back ON

10 ans auparavant…

_ Sasuke rend le moi, allez rend le moi ?

_ Non rêve maintenant que je l'ai, je vais le gardez !

_ Sasu... t'abuse je l'aimais bien moi, ce stras

_ Sasu ? Y'a que ma mère qui m'appelle comme ça

_ Et alors ?

_ Ben tu m'appelle pas comme ça !

_ Ben je vais m'en donner le droit, je suis ton meilleur ami

_ Oh puisque c'est comme ça. Pour moi ce sera Naru-Chan !

_ Oh non, surtout pas ça.

_ Oh que si Naru-Chan !

_ SASUKE !

Flash-Back OFF

_ Pas maintenant, Sasuke, laisse-moi reprendre mes esprits.

Retour à la réalité pour Sasuke.

_ Quand alors Naruto ?, tu pars toujours ! Tu fuis !

_ Oui, si c'est ça alors je fuis, et je l'assume

_ Ça ne sert à rien, naruto pourquoi reporter une conversation qui aura toujours lieu d'être si le destin le veut.

_ J'ai plus toute ma tête la Sasuke est-ce que tu comprends, faut que je fasse le point avec mon cœur.

_ Ce qui veut dire que j'ai encore un place, je suis toujours là...

Sasuke leva sa main en direction de naruto pour que celui-ci le regard dans les yeux.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin Sasuke ?

La voix tremblotante de naruto fait peiner Sasuke au point de l'attraper et de le serrer dans ses bras.

Naruto était plus surpris qu'autre chose, Sasuke avait changé, il n'aurait jamais enlacé qui que ce soit de son plein gré.

_ Je te veux toi… souffla Sasuke dans ses oreilles Je pense que même si on me l'avait dit j'aurais quand même était voir ailleurs, j'ai eu tort, je le sais, et je l'ai déjà assez regretté. Mais on souffre tous les deux, alors abrégeons nos souffrances…

Naruto repoussa gentiment Sasuke,

_ C'est parce que je t'aime encore, parce que je t'aime plus fort, c'est parce que je t'aime que je n'attends que toi

_ Sas….

_ Aujourd'hui je suis prêt à t'attendre, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faut, pour qu'un jour tu me reviennes

_ J'ai une vie Sasuke tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, tu m'as trompé, dois-je te le rappeler ? Cela fait cinq ans, Bordel ! J'ai changé, et maintenant j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aime et que j'aime alors fous moi la paix Sas'ke !

_ Naruto, j'ai merdé, Ok ! Mais j'en ai assez souffert…

Sasuke perd ses mots, après cinq années, dure de vouloir reprendre quelque chose qui nous appartient plus.

_Moi aussi, j'en ai souffert Sasuke et à en crever, je t'aimais comme un malade, et tu m'as humilié, tu m'as menti et trahi. Maintenant, j'ai une nouvelle vie, et si tu veux en faire partie ce sera en tant qu'ami et rien de plus.

_ Naruto…

_ J'ai décidé de revenir m'installer ici, certaine chose me manquait. Alors on va sans doute se croiser plus souvent dorénavant.

_...

Sasuke n'a plus rien à dire, sa mission à échouer, elle était impossible dès le départ.

Naruto regarde sa montre, mais avant qu'il ne relève les yeux, une bouche s'empare de la sienne, tendrement.

Un chaste baiser, Sasuke venait de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de naruto, comme une abeille se posant sur un tournesol. Naruto était plus surpris qu'autre chose. Sasuke n'avait jamais était aussi tendre. Naruto s'écarta de lui doucement.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, pour t'avoir fait souffrir. Je m'excuse sincèrement.

Sasuke n'avait même pas relevé les yeux, pour s'excuser, il fit alors volte-face, et pris la direction de l'ascenseur.

Naruto le regardait, à la fois surpris et à la fois triste. Ou était donc passer la fierté de Sasuke.

S'excuser sincèrement... Il a vraiment du regretter pensa naruto un court instant avant de se faire happer en arrière par Gaara.

Sasuke était monté dans l'ascenseur, il avait levé la tête avant que les portes ne se referment, et la dernière image qu'il vu fut, Naruto souriant à pleine dents, dans les bras d'un autre homme.

La culpabilité l'envahit, s'il pouvait remonter le temps, pensa-t-il et ce fut avec cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla.

Il se leva, de son lit toujours un peu endormi, bougeant ses pieds sur le sol en essayant de trouver ses chaussons, mais rien du tout. Il ouvrit alors mieux les yeux. Et là, il eut d'abord peur.

_ Mais ou est-ce que je suis ?

Hier il était dans sa chambre à l'hôtel, et aujourd'hui il se retrouve dans un appartement luxueux.

En regardant de plus près, il reconnaissait l'endroit, le lit, les meubles, les cadres photos avec Naruto !

Il était dans son ancien appart, où il vivait avec naruto.

Il fonça dans la salle de bain, se mit devant le miroir, et le reflet du miroir reflétait un jeune homme, le même jeune homme qui l'était à 18 ans.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, des pas se firent entendre, des pas qui venaient jusqu'à lui, il sortit de la salle de bain et tomba sur naruto, un sachet à la main.

_ T'es réveiller bébé, je suis parti faire des course pour le petit déjeuner alors j'espère que t'as faim.

Sasuke failli perdre sa mâchoire.

_ Euh... Sasu ça va pas ? T'es tombé sur les fesses ce matin ? Après la nuit agitée qu'on a eu hier, ça a dû te faire mal HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Sasuke se mit trois gifles de suite, pour savoir si c'était vraiment réel..

_Mais Sas'ke t'es malade !


	5. mouvementéé nè ?

Sasuke n'arrive a pas y croire si c'est un rêve autant en profiter.

Ni une ni deux, prendre ses lèvres, le toucher, le caresser, le frotter, des années qu'il en rêvait. C'était réel !

C'était sauvage, il en voulait plus, toujours, plus, Naruto se laissait faire content d'être désiré à ce point. Mais c'était tellement sauvage qu'il hésitait à lui poser une question.

_ Euh Sasu... hnn  
>_ ...Hnn ...hn<br>_ Di si c'est ... Po...ur ... Te ... Venger d'hier on a toute la journée tu sais HAnnnnnn !

Sasuke le plaque face contre le ventre et prend sa verge en main.

_ Baka ! Je m'en rappel même plus.  
>_ Han ... Comment ça tu t'en rappel hn. Plus..? Hannn ...Plus ... Vite sas'ke !<br>_ T'aime ce que je te fais ?  
>_ Hn ... Hannn ...<br>_ Allez répond ?  
>_ hnn ou...i<p>

Toujours le temps de jouer...

_ Répond ou je m'arrête !  
>_ ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii , J'adore !<p>

Trop exciter par la situation Sasuke se défait de son caleçon, et sans préparer naruto, le pénètre assez violemment.

Si longtemps, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir son corps se tordre devant lui, ses tetons se durcir par le plaisir, son sexe dans cet endroit si chaud et si unique. Cette odeur qui flotte, cette chevelure dorée et ce corps finement sculpté, à qui il procurait autant de plaisir. Ces mouvements lents puis rapides. Ses cris, si jouissif.

C'était si bon que même après avoir éjaculé il ne voulait pas se retirer de son corps.

Il prit donc naruto par la main et l'invita à s'allonger sur le lit et s'allongea lui aussi, en prenant bien soin, de le prendre dans ses bras, avant de fermer les yeux.

_ Sasuke, je suis désolé ! ça viendra soit patient.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ouvre les yeux de nouveau, il était seul, dans des draps défait, en sueur, avec une légère anomalie au niveau de son caleçon.<p>

_ Bordel !

Il le savait, donc il en a profité même si c'était dans un rêve il a pu le posséder une nouvelle fois.

Il devait être vers 6h du matin, le soleil se levait.

Il se leva et alla se calmer sous la douche.  
>Une fois sortit, de la douche il enfila un jogging noir assez ample et un t-shirt blanc. Il se fit un thé chaud et décida d'aller le boire dans le balcon. Mais c'est en regardant l'horizon qu'il s'aperçu d'une présence sur le balcon, d'à côté.<p>

Vêtu d'un simple, caleçon il le regardait, il avait dû l'entendre ouvrir son balcon.  
>Un regard appuyé, mêler de plusieurs sentiments, peut-être la haine, la jalousie ou la peur difficile à distinguer, mais ce n'était pas un regard de courtoisie.<p>

Etrangement, il y avait quelque chose de commun entre eux. Leurs yeux, la froideur dans leurs yeux. Il avait beau avoir les yeux bleu turquoise, ce bleu était si glacial qu'on aurait pu le comparer à l'océan dans lequel le Titanic avait coulé.

_ Alors c'est toi Sasuke ?  
>_ oui, c'est moi. Un problème ?<br>_ nan, maintenant aucun.  
>_ maintenant ?<br>_ Tu sais Sasuke, je te connais bien plus que tu ne le pense... Le célèbre Sasuke, le seul et unique, celui qui a briser le cœur de Kyu.

Il était en train de chercher la bête. Mais Sasuke ne riposta pas.

_ Je vais te raconter une histoire.

Il sortit une cigarette et commença à fumer.  
>Sasuke faisait semblant de boire son the en regardant l'horizon mais il attendait son histoire avec impatience.<p>

_ il était une fois, un petit garçon, un petit garçon de huit ans, un orphelin, qui avait était abandonner par ses parents, toute sa vie, il avait était adopter puis rejeter, que ce soit des familles, des couples ou des jeunes mariés, il a jamais était accepter. Le petit garçon grandi, et un jour alors qu'il s'était réveiller plus tôt, il entendu une conversation entre ses parents adoptif  
>" mais chéri tu es vraiment sur ? "<br>" Oui, ses vrais parents était des sorcier"  
>" C'est un enfant posséder ? "<br>" Oui, ils disent que ses parents avaient essayé de le tuer, en le jetant a la mer, mais il a survécu, ils disent que chaque personne qu'il l'approche de trop près, sera maudite "  
>Le jeune homme se fit alors chasser, et envoyer dans un orphelinat ou il fut traité comme un servant, battu pour un rien, et traiter au fur et à mesure que la journée avancer. A ses 18 ans, il put enfin quitter cet endroit. Quitter cet endroit pourquoi, a quoi bon vivre.<br>Le jeune homme avait alors décidé de quitter ce monde, mais au moment il allait faire le grand saut. Une voix retentit au loin.  
>"Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, c'est dangereux, descend de là "<br>Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas, puisque le jeune homme ne parlait pas la même langue que lui.  
>" Allez descend de la stp "<br>Il ne le connaissait pas, et ne comprenait non plus ce qu'il disait, il en avait marre de tous d'ailleurs autant se tuer. Alors sur un pont d'une hauteur de 60 mètres, le jeune homme sauta, tète la première, dans cette eau froide. Sous le choc il avait dû s'évanouir mais la seule chose dont il se rappel s'était ses yeux bleu, ses yeux plein d'inquiétude. Comment se faisait-il qu'une personne pouvait s'inquiéter pour une autre alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. J'ai eu ma réponse après. Naruto.  
>Après cette rencontre, pour la première fois de sa vie, le garçon se sentait vivre. Et sa seule raison de vivre était cette chevelure blonde.<br>Un amour incontestable.  
>Et durant toutes ces années des fois dans la nuit, ce blondinet prononcer souvent le même prénom.<br>Il a d'abord cru que c'était quelqu'un de sa famille, mais non, cela ressemblait plus à des gémissements.  
>" Sas'ke "<p>

A ce moment la Sasuke fut surpris, malgré qu'il avait décidé de s'en allait il l'aimait malgré tout.

_ Alors un beau jour, il décida de lui demander, qui était cette personne.  
>Naruto lui raconta tout, sans aucune gêne, dans les moindres détails. C'était un cœur brisé qu'il fallait réparer.<p>

_ Et j'ai réussi. Alors du jour au lendemain tu reviens dans sa vie en voulant le reprendre, tu ne sais pas tout ce qui c'est passer entre temps, on en a eu beaucoup des galères, et t'était pas là alors vient pas tout foirer avec tes excuse a la con !

Sasuke ne savait quoi répondre.

_ Retiens bien mon nom, je m'appelle Gaara Subaku !

Sa cigarette était finit, il jeta le mégot et s'engouffra dans sa chambre.

Seul de nouveau. Depuis le départ de Naruto, Sasuke ressentais cette solitude profonde. Que seul naruto pouvait combler.

Mais aujourd'hui il avait compris que récupérer naruto allait s'avérer difficile.  
>Mais avait-il le choix depuis qu'il l'avait revue son cœur et son esprit le quémandait. Que faire ?<p>

Bonne question

Un regard qui repart sur l'horizon  
>Un thé qui s'est refroidi<br>Une histoire sans comparaison  
>Un cœur incompris<p> 


End file.
